Advance Wars: The Black Orb
by Red Cloud
Summary: (Chap6) The secret behind Sturm's return is revealed, and the crew in Green Earth gets to fight agaisnt him!. Rated for language and violence just in case.
1. On the boat ride

The Black Orb Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made advance wars.  
  
Introduction: Well hello! This is my first ATTEMPT at a fanfiction, and it probably sucks bad too, but hey, no one really stops me from trying so here goes:  
  
**  
  
It was a cold night at the board of S.S Seaborn, the most famous luxury(sp?) ship in the entire wars world. Sami sighed, and entered inside the ship. It had an elevator, and lots of comfy couches, which were empty big time, as only the richest people were allowed. And the war veterans and commanding officers. Sami took the elevator to floor 6, and noticed a few familiar people onboard the ship as well. COS Drake and Jess of Green Earth, Grit and Colin of Blue Moon, and Sonja and Kanbei of Yellow comet. Inside her head Sami wondered why didn't Eagle come? It would have made the trip much more enjoyable... but ah, Eagle hated the sea, so he would probably barf every second or so it seemed. The elevator stopped, and Sami walked along the hallway, into the cabin she shared with her fellow commanding officers. Of course, the best cabins had their own bedrooms for everyone. Other than that, the cabin had lots of comfy couches, a glass table, four drawers, and whatever-the-heck Andy and Max had brought with them. Sami thought that the two idiots were at the casino...  
  
Andy had become way more intelligent than in the wars, but was still an annoying moron. Max was, well, Max. Sami sighed again and fell on the couch. Five seconds later someone knocked on the door...  
  
**  
  
"Yeah!" Andy shouted at the casino, where they play blackjack."21!blackjack!Booyah! Who's the man?!"  
  
"Definitely not you" Max grumbled. Somehow Andy had managed to win all the games whereas Max had lost about 3000 credits. Max sighed and left for the bar, closely followed by Andy. "So Kiddo, what should we do?" Max teased Andy, knowing that he would get annoyed, but Andy kept his cool and said: "Get drunk our asses". Max was surprised to hear that from the like of Andy, but agreed nonetheless. As they walked, they passed many bars, though none of them fit their requirements. Max sighed. "Stuff it Andy, there's no such a bar as Golden Star here". Andy stared at max and then at the other way, "Or maybe not... Oh my god!" He was staring at the S.S Seaborn branch of Golden Star, Orange Star's most famous restaurant. Not only it had the prices, it also had the comfiness as well. Andy instantly stuffed his cool attitude and asked stupidly: "What's a Golden Star?" Max sighed and answered: "Are you being sarcastic or what?"Andy laughed and said: "Yes of course! You think i don't know what Golden Star is?"  
  
Max sighed and asked andy: "What's a continent?"  
  
**  
  
"Ahh,, it really don't bother me, but i'm not sure of the two idiots duo that should be here soon " Sami replied to Sonja as she went hastily open the door. "Eeeeek!" Sami screeched as she saw who it was. Max was drunk off his ass, Andy was holding him in balance.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Sami asked as andy casually led max inside and kicked him on the counc. "We went to Golden Star and max promised to down five cans of beer if i got 'what's a continent' right. To his surprise, i did, and he downed five cans of WHISKEY instead of BEER.." Andy answered, and fell on the couch himself, in time for Kanbei enter the room with his and Sonja's stuff, and Sonja came out of the bathroom. Sami glared at Andy. "Well, young man, what did YOU take?" Andy looked dumbfounded, but answered: "Nothing bad, at least a few bottles of beer can't be as bad as what Max took" With that Sami shook her head and said: "Kanbei and Sonja's cabin is being repaired, and they are staying for here for a short time. Any ideas?" Andy was on the verge of being asleep or not, so he accidentally bluted: "To sleep or not to sleep, if the first, the universe is endless and the earth is a ball" Sami stared at him dumbfounded and repeated: "Any ideas?" Andy then stared at her dumbfounded, took a few minutes to catch and said: " Take my room, it really doesn't matter, i'm drunk anyway so i probably fall asleep here" With that, Andy fell asleep, and Kanbei said "Thanks" to Sami and he and Sonja went off to Andy's room.  
  
** "Is everything in place?" Said a cold voice.  
  
"Yes, lord Hawke"Answered Flak from the door.  
  
"Good" Hawke said.  
  
"We'll be using the latest Lash invention, right?The one which has an indirect cannon thingy that is meaner than Black Cannon?"Flak asked.  
  
"Are bombers indirect units?"Hawke asked sarcastically.  
  
"Uhhh...no?" Flak answered, depending on luck.  
  
"Precisely!" Hawke answered. "We are going to use the NEWEST Lash invention, the Boom Boom Submarine!"  
  
"Uhh..." Started Flak. "How are we going to extract the power of Black Orb if we don't even know where it is located?"  
  
"Hawke,how are we going to find the Orb anyway" Asked Adder who had just entered the room.  
  
"We'll think of a way. Even if it means conquering the entire Wars World. Dismissed now, go away! I need my caffeine...mmm...black coffee..."  
  
**  
  
And that concludes the first chapter. Did it suck? Was it good? Go on, bash it, we all know the answer... Anyway, if you wonder what the "Boom boom sub" is, i will include it's information here.  
  
Name: Boom Boom Sub (a Lash invention, usable only by BH) Cost: 22000 Movement:6 Movement Cost on reefs: 1 Fuel: 99 Consumption:2 normally, 5 when diving  
  
Weapon 1: Power Torps Ammo: 9/9 Base Damage: Lander:10 Sub:9 Bship: 8 Cruiser: 6  
  
Weapon 2: Kamikaze Ammo: 1/1 (destroys self after using) Instantly kills opponents around the B.B Sub  
  
**  
  
This story will probably have custom Cos in it later, though i prefer not, since OC s take one heck of a time to make... so im not entirely sure about that. 


	2. The Five Orbs & Surprise attack on Yello...

Advance Wars: The Black Orb Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made Advance Wars!  
  
**  
  
Andy woke up in the morning, sun shining from the window. He could hear seagulls from outside. "Oh man" He groaned. "We have docked! And i have a hangover...well, anyway, gotta go see what Kanbei called us for anyway". Seconds later he realized that Kanbei and Sonja were sleeping at his room, and he was on the couch... and the next second he noticed that everyone was gone... "Oh crap!" He swore. "I need to get away from this cabin before the guys will get mad at me!" With that, he rushed off without saying another thing.  
  
**  
  
"Eh?What is taking that dumb drunkyard Andy so long?" Sami muttered under her breath. Max had an extreme headache but managed to answer:"i dunno, though i think he's running here from there?"  
  
"Huh?" Asked Sami as she saw an unidentified red object run towards them at lightning speed. "Waaah!" Andy cried as he hit the Yellow Comet APC that was parked in the parking lot, and fell on the ground. Everyone, even Andy himself laughed at that, and Kanbei stepped out of the APC and said: " Come with me to the palace, and i will explain everything in there." The four stepped into the car and drove off, knowing little of Hawke's plans...  
  
**  
  
"Adder, i want you to take on the yellow comet troops stationed here..." Hawke instructed as they were on the BH strategy chamber.  
  
"No problem boss!" Adder said and took off. "Hehehehee, this time, YC will suffer!"  
  
"Ummm, Adder, i think you should lighten up a bit, teeheehee" Came in a feminine voice from the "secret" laboratory by the hallway.  
  
"Grr, Lash! What do YOU know!" Adder snapped angrily and stormed off without another word. "Grr...when the Orb is in our disposal, i have no longer to care about war matters, as it is so powerful it will tremble the balance of the entire world..."He thought.  
  
**  
  
In the Yellow Comet palace, every CO of Wars World was there, even Eagle,Olaf and Sensei. They all took their seats when a young lady, probably not more older than 20, entered the room. She wore a yellow kimono and a yellow t-shirt, carried a textbook with her, and she had long, red hair.  
  
"Hello, friends" She said and then asked: "May i tell you all what i know about the Orbs?" Everyone just nodded. No one had not much knowledge about what the heck was going on, so they decided to listen anyway.  
  
"Alright, as you may know, there are five orbs possessing colossal power" The girl started "OH! Where are my manners, i am Mars, the leader of the small country known as Mars Dragon. We hid ourselves since we didn't want to take sides during the wars, but now we just have to. Right. The orbs.. contain power beyond belief. There are five of them . Orange Orb, Blue Orb, Green Orb, and Black Orb. The black Orb is the most powerful one of all, and the Black hole is looking for it as we speak. It must be prevented, even if it means another war! For even tomorrow may be too late... " She finished. Everyone around the table looked shocked, but not as shocked as Sami...  
  
**  
  
"Attack!" Adder yelled as he launched a surprise attack on yellow comet. "Don't leave anyone alive!"  
  
On the other hand, Yellow Comet was having difficulty trying to fend off the attackers. "Great," Kanbei groanded. "Just when i was on a boring meeting i need to fight a war!" He sent Anti-Air units to take on Adder's copter units, and succeeded pretty well. Until Adder started spamming tanks to prevent Kanbei from using his Anti- Air. Without any resistance, he took away all of Kanbei's Anti-Air. "Get them!" Kanbei roared as he sent his medium tanks agaisnt adder. "Don't leave anyone alive!"  
  
"Aiyaiee!!" Adder screamt as Kanbei invoked his super CO power, Samurai Spirit. "Hawke didn't tell me that yellow comet would put up some resistance?"  
  
On the battlefield, Kanbei's superior medium tanks powered by Samurai Spirit were laying massive smackdown on Adder's units.  
  
"grrr...retreat!" Adder yelled as he ran. "Yellow Come, you will pay for messing with me... oh yes you will!"  
  
**  
  
Well, here was the second chapter. I will accept criticism, so feel free to bash this as you wish, i don't care ^_^ 


	3. The battle at Orange Star

Chap 3 is here for all readers of this fic (... this mainly starts shoving the Black Orb thing forwards, and all that crappy stuff... it will be rated PG-13 from here on for language and violence. Nothing else, on with the show :P  
  
------  
  
"After the attack on Yellow Comet all armies have been tightening their defenses, it may be a goor thing or bad thing it may lead to another war. We now meet the young Commanding Officer Andy of Orange Star" Said the news reporter.  
  
"Oh my" Said the head of the Orange Star Army,Nell,whilst reading the news. "This might turn out to be a media war..."  
  
Nell was soon cut off by an angry voice from the TV.  
  
"What? Defense tightening?Yes, it IS true, because Black Hole has a plan... it is not to be told to the public and further discussions on this matter are highly guarded by impenetrable security. It is useless to try and force us to talk, we ain't saying a thing. Now get off me you vultures!" Andy said at the TV. Nell was probably the only CO that wasn't in the meeting, but knew what was discussed, or in better words, told.  
  
"That was Andy from Yellow Comet Live. We keep you updated people!" Nell then shut the television and went to have some orange juice. "Please, Andy,Sami and Max, don't do anything rash..." She chorused as she walked away. "Seeing as Andy is quite pissed at that matter, it wouldn't come out as a surprise. Hell, that would be even expected!"  
  
Unknown to her, Black hole was planning their plans for Orange Star at the very moment...  
  
**  
  
"FLAK!" Hawke yelled at the intercom with a voice full of anger. "WHY? WHY? HAVE YOU? NOT ATTACKED? OS YET?" He yelled and the shaking Flak came in to answer: "Because they have too much defense, sir... i don't really like the Gorilla..."  
  
Hawke sighed.. "Though the 'gorilla' actually has brains, unlike you! If you value your position in OS you go and attack now!"  
  
Flak saluted Hawke quickly and left without another words... Hawke, on the other hand was busy talking to a shadowy figure that has entered the room...  
  
"Hawke?" The figure asked, with a faint voice. "How can i be sure it is not Adder on a costume?"  
  
"It is ME Jupiter" Hawke replied. " Everything is going as planned" Hawke took his time examining the shadowy figure. He wore a blue cloak that cowered a shining blue armor, a pointy wizard hat, leather boots, and black gloves. This man looked really pale, though not as pale as Adder, but still he was weird...  
  
"Ahhh... good!" Jupiter answered. "For the glory of... we need to hurry! That pest Mars has already told the bigger countries about, and even them have by now developed new units. The Max Tank is one of them... obvious for Orange Star, eh? Well, this tank is about the size double than that of a medium tank, power of two neotanks, and defense of a medium tank. Orange Star army masterpiece. Everytime they get the chance, they boast about it. So annoying. Let's get going, shall we?"  
  
"Yes..." Hawke said. "As you said, the countries will grow too strong if we let them. Green Earth is designing a battleship which can shoot missiles. These things will be stronger than the original Battleships, but at the speed they are designing it, we should be able to swiftly decimate their facilities..."  
  
"Lord Hawke!" Yelled a tech as he ran at the room. "Our spied managed to steal the YC special army unit blueprints!"  
  
"Excellent!" Hawke said and took a look at the picture. "Hmmm... a plane that can bomb land and naval troops with a force stronger than a bomber and blast air units to smithereens more effectively than a fighter...YC has indeed made a balanced unit, much like the one GE is designing...though better. Orange Star one is pretty much one-sided so... "  
  
Hawke motioned the tech to leave when he and Jupiter left to another room... **  
  
"Oh my god!" Andy swore as he was engaged to a battle with Flak at the Orange Star coastal border. Sami was holding Flak off at the east, while Max was toying with Max Tanks to the north. Max had succesfully repelled Flak, but Andy was facing lots of trouble trying to find proper units to fend Flak off with.  
  
"If this turns out to be a living hell, i wouldn't complain..." Andy sent a few medium tanks to take care of the rockets when... 'BOOOOOOOOOOM!'  
  
"CRAP! BOMBERS?!!! SHIT!" Andy swore as he was being blasted from all directions. "Well, might as well go there personally...no way!"  
  
Andy had a rocket driver leave the truck as bait to the woods, and soon Flak bombed the empty truck with his bombers only to be found as missile bait.  
  
"CRAP!" Flak swore, trying to hide his embarrasment. "TWERP! YOU WILL PAY! BARBARIC BLOW!"  
  
"Oh my... HOLY SHIT!" Andy yelled when Flak's infantry succesfully destroyed Andy's battle copter squad. "Seems like i have to resort to this.... It's time for a tune-up!" With that, allo of Andy's remaining units were healed. Suddenly lots of BH infantries entered the building...  
  
"CO Andy! You will be coming with us!"  
  
"Oh no i won't" Andy replied and shot the infantry, then ducked under the table from the gunfire. He rose, shot a few more infantry, and ducked again. "Damn" He cursed as he loaded his gun. " This pistol won't take out all of those..." He rose again and charged at the infantries, and smashed one of them to the head with a bottle he had found on the floor. The other one, he shot, and ran out of bullets.  
  
The building was now practically full of BH infantries. Andy did his best to dispatch most of them, but he ran out of ammo all the time. "Dammit" He muttered, " Must somehow flee from here.." He then reached for the window, and looked out. "Yep, emergency stairs set here," He thought as he climbed off. He then noticed an Orange Star APC being parked down. With some quick movement, he went inside the fifth floor, and grabbed the spare machine gun hidden in the drawer.  
  
He then kicked the door open and started taking numbers. At times, he ducked behind the walls and reloaded, to resume shooting. Then he heard lots of AK-47s being shot in the first floor. "Perfect timing, Sami and Max" Andy thought as we dashed out of the room and shot the rest of the soldiers in that floor. He went to floor 4 and started taking out the soldiers. He then felt quite a lot of pain on his chest, and he collapsed. He then heard familiar voices shouting from behind...  
  
"Quick!Let's take 'em all out!"  
  
"Sure! I'll go over to Andy, Sami!"  
  
With that, Sami and Max killed the rest of the soldiers, and knelt down to the unconscious Andy. Max then opened his mouth to speak: "We must take the kid to the hospital." No one said anything after that, and they left in silence. Max finally spoke when they were in the APC rushing to the nearest hospital: "I really hope this won't happen again..."  
  
"Me neither,Max,me neither..." Sami answered and frowned. "I fear that this is only the beginning...Mars was right. Black hole must be stopped ASAP."  
  
"That oner's a true one" Max said frowning. They had won another fight, yet they had not won the war. Somewhere else, our dumb ape-man is being yelled at...  
  
**  
  
"IDIOT!DUMB! STUPID! JERK! ARRRRRRGGGHH!" Hawke yelled at poor Flak bearing the full brunt of Hawke's wrath. No one has really seen Hawke losing his temper like that, and it shocked everyone. Suddenly, five seconds later Hawke went back tothis normal self, like nothing has happened.  
  
"Flak, soon we will find the orb. I will not tolerate any failure like this anymore. Understood?" Hawke said calmly at the shaking Flak.  
  
"Gulps...yes boss."  
  
Hawke watched Flak walk away when he heard a familiar voice from behind...  
  
"Yes...what a useless bunch of people you have as CO s Hawke..."  
  
"Yes,Jupiter,I know..." Hawke answered to Jupiter as they both stood up at the strategy chamber. " But they really are the only ones who will actually work for Black Hole on their own free will... though after we find the Orb, we can do whatever... even revive Sturm if we want..."  
  
**  
  
Well well, there was chap 3. But in this chapter, i will include the bio on Jupiter.  
  
Name: Jupiter:  
  
Army: Currently Black Hole, may change in the future  
  
Description: The only known part of him is his blood-red eyes. Other parts are cowered by a turquoise, unpenetrable armor which is cowered by a blue cloak.  
  
Bio: The long-time leader of Jupiter Conquerers, the country split up into the four major countries in the Wars World we know now. Jupiter wishes to reunite the Jupiter Conquerers and rule the world once again. No one really has idea on why Jupiter wants it so, though. He has always been adept at summoning auras to provide his units protection, as his defense is kinda crappy.  
  
Skill: All units can move just perfectly regardless of the weather. His units have superior firepower(+25%) and movement. (+1). His defense, on the other hand, is relatively weak(-25%) and he suffers from very bad vision in FOW(-1,must have at least 1 vision).  
  
CO Power: Mystic Aura (******) Jupiter summons the power of the Galaxy. His units will now deal 1.5 counterattack damage and are now stronger(+20%)  
  
"Troops, march forward! The blessing of the galaxy shall be with you!"  
  
SCO Power: Unholy Guardian Aura (******/*****) Summon the power of the Universe. Jupiter's units will now deal double counterattack damage. His firepower rises even more(+30%) along with his defense as well (+40%)  
  
"March, my troops, with the Universe behind you!" 


	4. Bad Times are beginning

A "Boom" Came from the author as he wrote chap 4. I'm trying to make the Orbs a bit more important to the story when Black Hole finds them, as it is now a race between Black hole finding the Black Orb, and the allies to stop them...and Dr.Bross, you are right, Boom Boom Sub IS a really lame name, but it was the only thing that came into my mind when deciding a name for kamikaze sub *goes to change chapter 1) but for now, on with the story:  
  
**  
  
"Achoooo!!" Came from Grit as he walked back to the Blue Moon headquarters. Olaf just sighed and said to him : "Since when did you last catch a cold?" Grit just stared at him and said: "It is really annoying to return to the cold ol' home, when you have been on a super comfy and warm passenger boat and Yellow Comet". Olaf just sighed and walked inside. He instantly went to his office and two minutes later calls Grit and Colin there.  
  
"Grit, Colin" Olaf started as he cleared his throat. "As you know, the new unit production has been slowing down. What is the matter?" There was ackward silence, as the CO s were pondering the answer. Grit was the one to break the silence: "I guess Black Hole is trying to slow us down. Orange Star is the only one country that has managed to get that huge tank up and running...another new toy for Maxie to toy with, but ya know, we shoulda seek for the spy". Colin spoke then: " Spy? I don't recall any problems with Espionage before..." Olaf then cleared his throat again and said : "Hmm... me neither. But we cannot just discard that chance as well, since Black Hole may be trying to slow us from stopping them... Indeed, that would just be the wisest move they could pull off at the moment, seeing as their Commanding Officers lack the experience, expect Hawke..." Olaf was then cut off by a loud "Achooo!" from Grit. He smirked and said: "Please, save your beard. Me and Colin don't want to hear da bedtime stories right now, eh?" Colin nodded and Olaf looked like he could explode, but he simply said: "We start our project tomorrow".Grit smiled and left. Colin and Olaf both shrugged as they left the room.  
  
**  
  
In Black Hole, Hawke was studying the map of Wars World, and has found new islands. He shrugged and began exploring another unknown are from the map. This area made him interested...  
  
"Hmm... five islands shaped like an orb? Four on the sides, one in the middle? Maybe this is it..." His thoughts were cut off by the transceiver when cloaked face appeared.  
  
"Lord Hawke, we have succesfully destroyed the Blue Moon research facilities." The figure said.  
  
"Excellent!" Hawke said, and showed him the portion of the map he had just found. "I believe that the Orbs are hidden in this set of islands. Our main concern is the center island. Then explore the rest. Just be careful, there may be Mars's troops hidden somewhere, it would be terrible to run at those insane buggers, eh?"  
  
The man nodded, and then said : "As you wish, Lord".  
  
Hawke shrugged. " Yes, and watch out for other countries as well..."  
  
Then suddenly someone entered the room. Hawke shut the transceiver and turned to face Jupiter.  
  
"You know how to knock" He said sarcastically. Jupiter shrugged and answered: "...whatever"  
  
Hawke was now studying the map again. "Yeah, whatever" He said quickly and lost all sort of concentration to Jupiter and was now staring at the map.  
  
Jupiter shrugged and then said: "While you are looking for the Orb, i will distract the country closest to those islands, Orange Star." Hawke just shrugged, he was too concentrated at the map, so he answered : "Do what you wish, Jupiter"  
  
**  
  
"Hmmm" Andy was engaged in a game of chess with Sami. "C'mon, move!" Sami was growing impatient as she waited for Andy to make his move. After a while, he finally ate Sami's queen with his rook. He now had the upper hand, and put Sami thinking about her next move. She then decided to eat a bishop with his knight. Andy did not even think about doing anything as he ate the knight and said: "Checkmate!" Sami stared at the chessboard and looked like she didn't believe what she heard. She observed the board a lot of times before saying: " You got me there,i admit"  
  
On the other side of the room, Max was busy lifting the couches, tables and electronics that were in the room. "No no Max, put it there, or there! The corner looks like the best place, or not...whatever, just put it down at the corner" Nell instructed. Max sighed as he put the couch down and sat down. "Hey Nell, we have been arranging the stuff for two hours! Can we take a break and leave the room as it is?". Nell just nodded and turned to Sami and Andy. "So, who won?" Sami answered simply: "I lost". She was bitter of her defeat, but knew that it would be just plain stupid to complain at a time like this.  
  
Andy was gone from the room. He murmured something about defenses as he walked out to the computer room. A few years back, he could just watch as Nell and Sami did their work there, but now he was just as adept with computers as anybody else. He opened the unit informations, and took a look at their models. "Interesting" He thought as he flipped the pages. " Orange Star models are the basis for everyone else's, and they don't even give us credit! " He explored the units and came to the conclusion that the models were outdated. He opened the intercom and to his surprise, he only saw a cloaked figure with blood-red eyes...  
  
"Greetings, CO Andy, i am here to see if your country is truly as mighty as it seems, so i have arranged an attack force at this region." He then showed Andy a map, and before saying another word Andy had left...  
  
**  
  
"Excellent" Jupiter thought as he arranged his troops. "That idiot Andy probably moves his forces to Shield Hills rather than Alara Range. He probably thinks the troops are really at Shield Hills..."  
  
Andy was very sweaty as he stopped at Alara Range. "Something is not right" He thought. "It would be bloody useless to put troops at shield hills as the place is highly guarded...hey!" He then saw the attack force Jupiter had prepared... "Oh god" Andy groaned. "Start producing Anti-Airs,Medium Tanks, Max Tanks, Infantries,Mechs,Artilleries,Rockets,Missiles,Fighters and Battle Copter units. Set the units we have to defensive position!"  
  
The troops obeyed. Soon it was a clash between Jupiter's high powered units and Andy's well-balanced defenders. He knew that building bombers would be futile, so he built med tanks and b-copters instead. He fared very well.  
  
Jupiter on the other hand, was having difficulties with his units. He had superior firepower, but crappy defense, resulting in Andy having superior firepower over his units. His strategies were limited, as everything he would throw at the mix, Andy would have a counter. In anger, he felt a weird feeling in his body... " Yes, troops." He yelled outside. The sky turned black, the clouds turned blood-red, and blue thunderbolts roared at the sky. " March! With the Universe behind you!"  
  
Jupiter laughed as Andy's attacks were now merely useful agains him, and his units simply squashed Andy's."I don't need to win... just hold out long enough for Hawke to find that orb..."  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, on the Middle Island the cloaked spyman Hawke sent there was fighting his way through the jungle. "Damn these cursed animals!" He swore. "Rock Solid, what is your position?"  
  
"Right behind you,about 100 metres, by the river." Rock Solid answered.  
  
"Excellent!" The cloakman answered. " Now, move in to position and we ambush those Mars Dragon Troops!"  
  
"As you wish, Gaea"  
  
Gaea was laughing hard at his side of the telephone. "Soon the Jupiter Conquerers will rise once again... and we will gain back our former glory..."  
  
That was until loud gunshots echoed at the island. "DAMMIT" Gaea swore as he adjusted his men to attack. "THEY HAVE LAUNCHED A SURPRISE ATTACK" He yelled at the telephone.  
  
"Affirmative" Came from Rock Solid(i just call him Rock from now on). "By the way those are fighting, they really sound like Seal's troops".  
  
"Not only sound like, but they ARE Seal's troops" Gaea answered. "DAMMIT" He swore again. " I really thought Mars would have came in person, but i guess she did not...not as much courage as her father, no really..."  
  
"Really" Rock said suddenly " The Mars Dragon lost it's edge when that wimp Mars got in charge".  
  
"So true" Gaea answered as he sent his Anti-Airs agaisnt Seal's Infantries and B-Copters.  
  
Gaea's and Rock's troops were winning and they got to the Temple of the Stars. Inside was a night black sphere...  
  
**  
  
"I...lost?" Andy said as he collapsed on his knees, just when Max busted in the room.  
  
"Holy heck Andy what happened?" He asked.  
  
"I lost to that crazy guy" Andy answered while standing up. "We need to escape...to the safest place that is now!"  
  
"That would be either Green Earth or Yellow Comet" Max answered to Andy's comment. Andy laughed. "Guess what Sami chooses?"  
  
Max laughed too when he got the comment. "Let's tell her and Nell we're leaving. Then pack what's necessary and get off. By the way...why are we leaving, again?"  
  
"I said, that we lost" Andy answered. "That guy is insane. We cannot risk our lives just to protect just a borderland like this. We must leave!  
  
Andy and Max got in the APC and then left to the capital. Soon they were done packing and were heading for the Airport.  
  
Sami put the radio on. "A new CO decimated Orange Star defenses. All the lands from Alara Range to the Capital have been destroyed-" Andy shut the radio. He sighed and said as they hopped out of the APC: "If we had stayed in the place a while longer we'd be dead meat"  
  
"Agreed" Sami said with a slight frown. "But Orange Star is our home...we shouldn't give up just for this..."  
  
"Sami's right" Max said. "But as Andy said, we cannot risk our lives right now. If what we suspect is true, we need to gather as much CO s as possible and fast to Green Earth."  
  
"What?Suspect?" Sami asked confused.  
  
"We believe..." Andy sighed and started shaking as they boarded the plane and left. "That the Black Orb has been found"  
  
**  
  
Booyaka! Finally done writing Chap4! As usually, Rate and Review! And i'm including the stats of the new commanding officers that appeared in this chapter...  
  
Name: Gaea  
  
Army: Currently Black Hole, former Jupiter Conquerers  
  
Description: A tall man with cloak. His face is filled with scars so it is almost impossible to see what does he look like.  
  
Bio: The most high-ranked of Jupiter's CO s, now serves Hawke at Black Hole as a spy. He believes that if Black Hole finds the Black Orb, the four countries can be reunited to be Jupiter Conquerers a whole once again. He has a dark past, causing him to be a little grumpy at times, though he doesn't want to talk about it too much.  
  
Skill: Units can still attack the enemy if they get stuck in an ambush. Infantries and Mechs have +3 vision range(because of his spying abilities) . All of his units gain a 10% defense boost, while his units lack 10% in offense.  
  
CO Power: Spy Strike *****  
  
Send a spy at the enemy. Gaea can then see what their enemies can see. Slight defense boost(10%)  
  
SCO Power: Espionage Missions *****/*****  
  
Send well-trained espionage agents at the enemy. Gaea can then see what their enemies can see, and render the enemy bases useless for their next turn. Gaea's units gain a defense boost (20%)  
  
CO Name: Rock  
  
Army: Currently Black Hole, former Jupiter Conquerers  
  
Description: A short man with white t-shirt and black pants. He wears a red cap with a jupiter emblem in it. His face is shadowed by his cap.  
  
Bio: Gaea's best friend in Jupiter Conquerers, he will follow Jupiter and Gaea to anywhere. He thinks that reuniting JC will cause problems lately, but for he is extremely loyal to Gaea and Jupiter, he just plays along their plan. His cool personality is the exact opposite of the easily angrified Gaea, he is the best negotiator Jupiter Conquerers has to offer.  
  
Skill: Rock's rock-hard units have 10% in offense and defense. His units tough armors decrease the effectiviness they can move over terrain.(+1 movement cost over all terrain except Road,Sea and Shoal)  
  
CO Power: Tough Nut ****  
  
Rock's units gain even more Offensive and Defensive abilities (+10% in both).  
  
SCO Power: Nut Cracker ****/***  
  
Rock's units firepower and defense rises even further(20% in both). His units gain +1 movement as well(not movement cost)  
  
CO Name: Seal  
  
Army: Mars Dragon  
  
Description: Seal has never been saw by anyone except Mars's father, the former ruler of Mars Dragon, though the man is now dead.  
  
Bio: Nothing is known about the well-hiding Seal. Mars uses him for extreme cases where units need to be hid very well.  
  
Skill: Units can be hidden in any terrain except road. His units lack in offense and defense.(-10% in both)  
  
CO Power: Hidden Power: **  
  
Hide units to even roads or buildings.  
  
SCO Power: Hidden Strenght **/****  
  
Hide units to even roads or buildings. Seal uses his hidden strenght to raises his firepower by 30%. 


	5. Unexpected Surprise

Hello! Updated finally... the Well, some major OOC stuff in this chapter, and a "shocking" surprise at the end...  
  
**  
  
There was utter silence as an orange jet landed on the Green Earth airport. No one spoke, they just got out of the APC and walked into the corridor.  
  
"I phoned Eagle" Sami was the first one to break the silence. "He will be expecting us".  
  
"...good. Maybe" Andy lamented. He was horrified about what had happened earlier. Black Hole possessed the orb, though no one really knew what power they held. "That's the most frightening thing in that orb" Andy suddenly said. "That no one knows what they actually do."  
  
"You'r right there." Max said when they heard a familiar, relaxed voice from behind. "Chill, landlubbers, what's the rush?"  
  
"Drake" Max said simply.  
  
"You bet i am," Drake answered laughing. "Come on, we don't want Eagle to drop his feathers anymore, do we?"  
  
"You have a nice way of explaining things" Andy said with a slight smile, which soon faded away.  
  
"Man, i've never seen that kid so serious" Max whispered to Drake and Sami as they went. "Makes me worry a bit"  
  
"Though it IS good that he finally takes responsibility" Sami whispered back. "But, i admit it IS strange"...  
  
Those were the last words they said before hopping in the Green APC and driving away...  
  
**  
  
"Is the Orb in position?" Hawke asked coldly as he examined the complex machines.  
  
"You bet!" Lash answered. "But it would have been more fun if we had put a self-destruct device in case something fails..."  
  
"That's not possible..." Hawke answered, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "I trust the Orb has been extracted by the time i return?"  
  
"Yep!" Lash answered again and went to do her research. Hawke sighed and walked away. To meet a pair of blood-red eyes...  
  
"Hawke, you really do work too hard"  
  
"Since when do you care, Jupiter?"  
  
"My success is tied to you" Jupiter answered. "You lose, i lose. I lose, you lose. So it is a fair trade"  
  
"More than fair" Hawke answered. "Though now, it is almost impossible for us to lose now..."  
  
"Though i must admit, that Andy has some heck of skills in battle" Jupiter said. "Shows how powerful Orange Star...was"  
  
"Right...Orange Star is no more" Hawke lamented.  
  
"You bet!" Jupiter laughed. "those wimps didn't know what hit them"  
  
"..." Was hawke's reply. Suddenly, his cell went off. "Yes?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Say again"  
  
"..."  
  
"...you idiot" Hawke hung the phone, and went off. "That idiot couldn't shoot down the plane the Orange Star COs used to pass on to Green Earth..." He sighed. "Everything has to be done myself nowadays..."  
  
**  
  
"Hmmm?" Eagle asked in the phone. "Really? Yellow Comet too? Darn...well, i guess there's nothing to do for now...come here. " Eagle quite the phone call and turned to Sami and her companions.  
  
"Yellow Comet has been decimated aswell?" Andy asked darkly. His voice shaking sligtly as his hand reached for something on his belt.  
  
Eagle nodded. "They were destroyed by some CO named Rock. Never heard of him..."  
  
"Me neither" Came in Drake's reply. "Too bad Jess is off visiting her grandmother. She would have probably known this rock..."  
  
"Thank GOD she's away..." Eagle muttered under his breath. He then grabbed Sami's hand and said: "Come on, i'll show you to your room"  
  
"Kay" Sami answered and they went off.  
  
"Really" Andy suddenly piped up when Eagle and Sami had left. "I am SO sure that Jupiter and Rock are connected somehow...it's SO obvious"  
  
"What? We didn't even think of that" Max said sarcastically while he opened a beer can. "You want some?"  
  
"Yea..." Andy answered and grabbed the can Max tossed at him.  
  
"Gimme some too," Drake said. He was just as worried as everyone else, so like Andy and Max, tried to lighten the mood somehow.Max tossed a can to Drake, and the three downed the cans, when Andy had a marvelous idea...  
  
"Let's play poker!"  
  
Max almost spat his beer when he heard that. "But i'm broke!"  
  
"Don't worry, we use fake money!" Andy answered as he took a deck from his pocket.  
  
"...Kay" Max answered as Andy shuffled the deck and started dealing cards.  
  
"I'm on" Piped Drake as he took his seat.  
  
And with that, the poker game started, and lasted for quite some hours until all of the three fell flat on their faces on the table and fell asleep, because they drank a bit too much beer...  
  
**  
  
"Done!" Lash said happily to Hawke as he entered the room...  
  
"Fine" Hawke answered. "Show me"  
  
Lash led Hawke to the complex machine. Hawke observed for a second, and then turned on the "start" button. It happened in a few seconds. There was a series of explosions("Cool" Piped Lash) and a brief flash of light and before them stood a figure in a dark cloak and an officer hat. His arms were barely visible and his eyes were glowing teal... Hawke knew this figure all too well.  
  
"Sturm" He muttered bitterly...  
  
**  
  
Conclusion: Sturm is alive! Sturm is alive! How? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and since Sturm is changed a bit in this fic, i just include his stats here..  
  
CO name: Sturm  
  
Army: None  
  
Description: Look above  
  
Bio: No one really knows how Sturm is alive. Some hypothesises include that the power of the Black Orb combined with the machine Lash made caused this phenomenom. Others think that the Sturm destroyed was a clone...well, the answer lies in the next chapter!  
  
Skill: All units have a 30% boost in offense and a 20% Boost in defense. Movement cost on all terrain is 1. Movement of all units is increased by 1.He has no weaknesses.  
  
CO Power: Meteor Strike (**********)  
  
Causes a meteorite to fall, causing 8 damage to the affected units. Targets the highest value stack of enemy units. Offense boost (20%)  
  
SCO Power: Meteor Storm (**********/**********)  
  
Causes five meteors to fall at random spots on the battlefield.The spot MUST have units in it. The affected units are then destroyed. Meteor Storm WILL Destroy his own units if affected. Offense boost(40%) and defense boost(20%). Also movement is increased(+2) 


	6. A Very Unmerry Christmas Day

Sturm is back with a bang(literally). How? Then keep on reading... oh! Think this as a present for christmas from me! Have fun! Merry christmas!  
  
**  
  
"Ahhh..." Sturm said as he flexed his arms and waved his legs around. "I'm back...thanks to you" He continued and pointed the palm of his hand at Hawke and shot a dark energy bolt at him, sending him flying and smashing him on the wall. "I really hope you have an explanation, "loyal" friend"  
  
Hawke was stunned. Of course he didn't have an explanation other than that he didn't like Sturm, and telling that to Sturm would pretty much result in Hawke's death. So he said nothing.  
  
"Hmph.As expected..." Sturm then shot another energy bolt at Hawke, and then started to tell all the Black Hole COs who came in the room... but before he could begin someone banged the door open.  
  
"I heard explosions...who is that clown?" Jupiter then pointed at Sturm,who laughed, and blasted another energy bolt, this time at Jupiter.  
  
"I am back, and you can thank Hawke..." There were many murmurs in the room. Hawke stood up and simply asked: "How? I thought i killed you.."  
  
Sturm laughed. "Your Black Storm can may kill people, barely, but you just trapped me into that damned Orb... with the power of the Orb, i became more powerful, and then you suddenly released me from my prison... for now, i will let you live. And besides, if you try to stop me, i'm going to kill you. Bye!  
  
With that, Sturm simply vanished. Hawke shrugged. "looks like we have to destroy Sturm...but this time, it has to be done completely, i was a fool to think that one Black Storm could do the job... it seems that i trapped him in the orb, and because of my greed for power, we tried to extract the power from the orb, releasing Sturm..."  
  
**  
  
The snowy plains of Green Earth were quiet today. The only voices were the wind, and the occasional footsteps that echoed through the air... nothing could ruin the peace. Everything that was there... it fit together in complete harmony. No way even this war could ruin it... it was the time people wouldn't think of horrible things. Time people throw away their hate for people... the time of love and sharing.  
  
Christmas.  
  
Andy snapped away from his thoughts as suddenly woke up. He tried to look around, but he fell from the couch. He had fallen asleep, and someone had put a blanket over him.  
  
"How nice" He thought. He stood up and walked away to the kitchen, not noticing the people sitting in there. "Drats, i could truly care less for this bloody war" He thought, as he grabbed some water, downed it instantly and left the room.  
  
"Now if only i could be home... but i guess those fools are partying there now"...  
  
The rest of the people in Green Earth( the COs) entered the room. It was awfully silent. Until Max broke the silence. "Well, i guess it's Merry Christmas folks".  
  
Andy's face lit up and a slight smile formed on his face. He did not even have any presents for anyone, though that wasn't even expected at a time like this. "Still" He suddenly said. Everyone's eyes then turned at him. "...what?" He asked. Max laughed. "Heh, what still?" Andy didn't bother to look at him, but he answered: "I couldn't really care less about this war, though it is one of those things that come someday in a Commanding Officer's life. You just have to go through them." There was silence. "So true" Kanbei said, and there was silence again. "Hey" Andy then asked. "Hmm?" Eagle asked back.  
  
"What about us helping agaisnt those black hole idiots if they try to attack Green Earth too?" Andy had a serious face, more serious anyone had ever seen on his face. Slowly, Eagle nodded. "Any help would be greatly appreciated" He said. Sami, Max and the Yellow Comet COs agreed to help.  
  
"Let's just hope Hawke does not attack today" Andy mumbled. Eagle's cell phone then went off.  
  
"Hmm?" Eagle answered. There was a panicked voice on the other side of the phone. Eagle looked bewildered. "Say WHAT?" He asked furiously. "An unknown commanding officer attacking Green Earth? One who cannot be Hawke since his units can cross any terrain with ease? Lash? No, he can do it constantly and his units are faster... whatever! I'm coming there!"  
  
Eagle looked worried. " I must go defend Green earth. If someone wants to come with me, i need all the strategy i can get.". Of course, everyone went off...  
  
**  
  
As the commanding officers reached the battlefield, it wasn't a pretty sight. Only a couple bombers were left in sight, showing that the Green Earth forces were not completely destroyed. The COs reached the Strategy Room, and went in. Sonja immediately asked: "What's the situation?"  
  
One of the techs came in to answer: " Bad. Everything you see from the window is practically everything we have left." Eagle glanced outside. "No one will have the last of Green Earth as long as i'm alive!" He shouted as his troops suddenly gained speed and power.  
  
"Ahhh, the world famous Lightning Strike" Came in from the view of the computer in the room. "Huh?" Everyone in the room replied. In the screen was a tall man. His hands were not even visible due to the black cloak he was wearing. His gray officers hat blocked all vision from his face, though the occasional smoke that came from somewhere made him look oddly familiar...  
  
"Ahh, i see the kid who blasted my plans away the first time" The figure started. "And was helping those idiots foil my plans the second time."  
  
Andy had an awful thought about who the cloaked man is. "You...equal to....Sturm!" He managed to say.  
  
"Brilliant deduction!" Sturm answered. "Now...look outside!"  
  
A shower of meteorites was now pummeling the rest of the Green Earthern troops. "It can't be" Eagle said. "You can only shoot one meteor at time!"  
  
"Could." Sturm said. "But now i can blast many more of them!"  
  
"Anyway...Hawke will just destroy you again with the power of Black Orb!" Andy said getting angry. Sturm just laughed like insane, giving the COs a glimpse of his now blood-red eyes... "Don't you get it? I AM the Black Orb..."  
  
**  
  
Okay okay, i left the story at a kinda strange situation. Hopefully the next chapter will clear the mess up. Just hopefully. Okay, i have no more things to say now, anyhow you want to get reading other fics as well. As always, rate and review! 


End file.
